


Opening

by fandramatics



Series: Hypothesis [15]
Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: The hospital has a party before its opening, presence is mandatory.---6. "Breed me"
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Series: Hypothesis [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Opening

Something spread through her chest when Jack Seward entered the decorated hospital hall wearing a tuxedo, he caught her eyes and strode through the main hall to join her at her table.

“You look really good,” she said and the young man flushed.

“Thank you, you should have seen my mother’s face. She wouldn’t stop taking pictures. So, hm, your hair grew,” his ears became red.

“She has reason to be proud,” the woman shook her head, “You’re a good boy, Jack.”

Seward eyed the place, “So, uh, where’s he?”

“Sparing me of being social,” Zoe said.

Her protege nodded, he fished something from his chest pocket and handed it over to her, “When are you coming back to the foundation?”

“I don’t know yet,” she placed the vial inside the small black purse she carried.

“Good, things aren’t getting better, you’ll be better off here. There have been questions about the Count.” He eyed his surroundings.

“Did anyone say anything?”

“No, they just assume he has some legal protection against us.”

“It’s better this way,” said the doctor.

“When will the hospital officially start working?”

“Next Monday.”

“How did you find all these people? You know, the rich ones.”

“I didn’t, the Count has contacts.”

Jack studied her, ran a hand through his hair, “Is this safe? Is  _ he  _ safe?”

“We have something like an agreement, you don’t need to worry about it.” A shiver ran up her spine.

Dr. Seward frowned, “Are you okay? You’re getting a little red.”

_ “Zoe, you might want to excuse yourself for now.” _

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said, “I’ll need to check if everything is going alright, enjoy the party, Jack” she rose and walked away.

_ “Find the Count” _

_ “Are those the hormones?” _

_ “Yes, I had a shot earlier today, I expected them to take effect later.” _

_ “Are they supposed to be like this?” _

_ “Don’t worry, let me take over” _

The doctor paused, she sighed, glanced around.

“There he is,” Agatha muttered as she approached the circle of men laughing at some joke one of them had told.

As if sensing her gaze, the Count met her eyes, he frowned, excused himself, and met her halfway, stepping a bit too close into her personal space, “Agatha, you’re swaying.”

_ “Is this supposed to happen? I don’t sway,” _ Zoe asked.

_ “It’s a first” _

_ “How are you feeling?” _

_ “I doubt anything holy can be said about how I’m feeling now.” _

_ “Will you be okay?” _

_ “Yes, I’ll let you know if something’s wrong.” _

_ “You know where to find me.” _

Agatha felt the silence that came whenever Zoe retired to the Memory Palace. She eyed the Count, “This isn’t the place, we need privacy.”

A smirk appeared on his lips and he followed her close as the former nun guided him by the hand through the hospital. “You’ve started taking the shots again.”

“I take them when they must be taken,” she licked her lips.

“You didn’t have to”

“We have an agreement, Count. Now, come here,” she guided them inside a room with glass walls and closed the blinds.

He studied the place, “Is this your office?”

“Zoe’s,” she sighed, locked the door. She sat her black purse on the table nearby, “Sit on the couch, get the boxes out of the way,” she rid herself of her heels, “I officially despise these.”

“They look good on you,” he commented as he sat.

“They are not comfortable, Zoe isn’t a fan either. I won’t be wearing them again anytime soon unless strictly necessary,” she made her way to him.

“A shame. I like the swaying too,” he added, tilted his head.

“Pants off.”

“Just like that?” his hands worked his belt as he frowned, “No foreplay?”

“Is it possible for you to ever be quiet?”

“I don’t think so,” he grinned, watched as she took off her panties and threw them on the other end of the couch.

Agatha helped him out of his pants, stroke his cock to complete hardness.

“Are we in a hurry?” the Count questioned.

“We can’t take too long, we’ll be missed,” she straddled his hips, aligned him to her entrance.

He caught her hips in a tight grip, “Have you been preparing?”

She got his hands away, supported herself on his shoulders, “It’s the drugs.”

“I haven’t felt you like that before this fast,--” his breath caught as she impaled herself on him.

Agatha shivered, moved her hips enough to determine her rhythm.

“You don’t know why, do you?” he eyed her, caught her hips a second time, helping her. He relaxed against the couch.

“You really won’t be quiet, will you?”

Dracula took her mouth, teased at her lips until she allowed him entrance, held her by the neck as he savored her familiar taste. His free hand rushed to undo her dress, found one of her hands helping him, stopping only when they had managed to expose her breasts. He pulled away, studied her form, how each movement affected her entire form.

His eyes were dark when they met hers.

“Take it off,” he tugged at the dress.

“We don’t have time,” she said.

“Agatha, take it off or I’ll tear it.”

“Don’t you dare--”

“Try me,” he nipped at her lip. She pulled away from him, rid herself of the rest of the piece, saw as he did the same to his pants. “Beautiful Agatha.”

Van Helsing kissed him hard, pulled him down with her so his form covered hers on the couch.

She guided him, wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him close, had him brushing against her core. When he failed to plunge into her, she grabbed at his buttocks, her other hand undoing his tuxedo buttons.

“Look at me, Agatha.”

She did, kept her nails running up and down his chest, “Do it. Fast.”

The Count tasted her lips before obeying, he sank to the hilt. His hips moved, slow at first, gaining speed with each thrust.

“Harder,” she hissed, hand going for the back of his neck, down his back, beneath his clothes. A red burning trail painted his skin a reddish-pink wherever her touch passed.

Her breathing erratic, her sweet gasps, the way she held him close with her legs, how she arched and the beautiful way pleasure painted itself on her features. Her nipples hard against his chest, earning a whine whenever they brushed.

Dracula felt her tighten around him, tremble under his form, kissed her cheek, “Are you okay, darling?”

“I’m doing just fine,” she went for his lips, held him close, tasted deep, changed his rhythm to a slower one, still hard.

“Agatha.”

“Don’t stop,” drew him closer to whisper on his ear after she was done nibbling at it, “Come for me, Count. Come inside. Breed me.”

He did, kept himself from smothering her with his weight. Studied her features when he came back from the high, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I just have to get used to the hormones again.”

The Count nodded, even if there was something in her eyes he couldn’t name.

He rose, gathered their clothes, got redressed, and help her back into her own, moving her as little as possible.

“Are you certain you can continue with this?” he questioned.

“Count Dracula, one might think you’re growing soft.”

He held her gaze, “Agatha.”

“You have nothing to worry about, I promise you,” she said, sat up, “We must go now before they noticed we’re missing.”

Dracula nodded, took her hand, and guided them back to the party.


End file.
